Emily
Emily ([[Emma Alonso|'Em'ma]]/[[Lily|L'ily']]) is the pairing of Emma and Lily. The pairing developed in The Big Chill. Emily Moments Season 1 The Big Chill * Lily spies on Emma and Andi . * Lily knows that Emma is a witch. * Lily reveals that Emma is The Chosen One and that her powers can be stolen during The Eclipse. * She also tells her that she is her Guardian and sationed at Iridium as a nurse. * Lily walks Emma home. * Lily tells Emma that she's sorry about her mom and she's heard good things about her. * Lily is impressed with Emma's powers. Magic Fight Club *Emma told Lily she thinks he Principal saw her and Maddie having a "spell fight." Monkey Business *Lily needs Emma and Andi's help when Maddie turns her into a monkey. *Lily tries to tell Emma that The Principal is a witch and she's after her, turns into a real monkey due to Maddie's spell. *Emma is concerned about Lily. Monkey Business II *She asked Andi to watch over Lily in monkey form while she went to school. *Emma was able to turn Lily back into a person. *Lily says she forgot the person who is after Emma. *Emma doesn't want animal control to take Lily away. Mac-sic-cle I Said, Upside Down *Nurse Lily said Emma has to get the Hexoren back. *She also says spells don't work on the Hexoren, so she'll have to do it "the old fashioned way" and steal it back. *Emma wasn't sure what the old fashioned way was for Lily due to their age difference. *Lily was offended by this, and Emma triesd to cover it up by saying she's not old, and she meant she's in the generation above her. *Emma then says she'll shut up so Lily can tell her how to get the Hexoren back. *Later, Lily is upset that Tony knows about magic. *Lily tells Emma that she will have to erase his memory, but Emma doesn't want to do that to her friend. *Lily says she likes that Emma is a nice person, but is a little too nice as a witch. I-Guana Dance With You *Lily comes barging in to Emma's house, not knwoing Daniel is there. *They say that she is Emma cousin's brother's sister's stepson's aunt. *Lily said her "cousin" Francisco invited her over for dinner. *Emma asked why she came over, and Lily said to come up with a plan to get the Hexoren back so she can help Emma get ready for the eclipse. *Emma asked how she got in, and Lily says she has a key to her house, one of the things in her standard guardians kit. *She also says it has everything she needs to keep an eye on you. *Emma says it cool, but don't let Andi see it, or it will go missing as well. *Lily confronted Emma about almost telling Daniel about her powers. *Emma denies it. *Lily says she's a bad liar. *Emma asks how she knew she was lying, and Lily said she didn't but now she does. *Emma says she ''is ''one of those adults. *Lily says it's sometimes necessary to keep secrets. *They get interrupted when Emma's dad comes home. *Emma transports Lily to the pool. I-Guana You Back The Chosen One * During the party Emma tells Lily that she may have lost her powers. *Lily says she knew that Emma would be a great witch. Season 2 Jax of Hearts *Lily tells Emma the Witches Council is upset Emma revealed the Magic Realm to humans. *Lily asked if Emma knows about the Fool Moon, which happens every 20 years and makes witches go "bonkers." *Lily tells her not to dismiss it, and that strange things happen until the New Moon rises. *Lily tells Emma she can't date Daniel or the council will take away her powers. *Emma retorts and says they can't tell her what to do, but Lily says they can since sh is a witch. *Emma then says they're going to have to say it to her face. *Lily wishes she hadn't said that. Runaway Witch *Lily tries to defend Emma against the council. The Emma Squad *Lily came over to talk to Emma about Daniel. *When her clone mocks her dad, Lily says he sounds strange. *Emma tries to cover it up by saying he has a cold and if she stays the council migt find out. *Lily agrees and says she had better go. Season 3 ﻿The Beachside 7 Rebel Emma *Lily tells Andi that Emma is at Rebel's Boot Camp. *Lily tells Andi that Emma needs to learn how to control her powers. *Lily tells Andi tha Emma froze the world when she said Emma wouldn't do something so obvious. ﻿ Trivia * Lily is Emma's Guardian. * Lily has a key to her house. Similarities *Both are witches although Lily doesn't have any powers. *Their both involved with the Magic Realm. Differences *Emma has powers while Lily doesn't. *Emma's a witch while Lily is a Guardian, and now a member of the Witches Council. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Main Pairings Category:Interactions Category:Magic realm Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Every Witch Way Category:Season 3 Category:Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Guardians